


A Bowl of Oranges

by pterafractal



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterafractal/pseuds/pterafractal
Summary: A place to store an assortment of Mike/Will one shots, all of the PWP variety.





	1. Ridge Racer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike arrives home from work where Will has two very different birthday gifts waiting for him.

By the time Mike had packed up his things, left the office, grabbed the L and headed back to his and Will’s apartment on the north side of Chicago, he was practically giddy with excitement. Will had always been good at making birthdays feel special, but this year, he’d teased, would be “one of the best”. 

Mike had spent most of his workday distracted, wondering what that could mean. He’d had some pretty incredible birthdays with Will over the years. Last year they’d gone to see one of Mike’s favorite bands, gotten fairly tipsy, and fucked loudly in the men’s washroom at the concert venue—what could top that? Mike was hard just thinking about it.

When he started unlocking the door to the apartment he heard “wait, wait” on the other side and paused.

“Everything alright in there?”

“Yes, yes, just one more second!” Will called, his voice muffled.

Mike waited patiently for a minute or two. He was just about to start unlocking the door again when the bolt clicked out of place and Will suddenly appeared. 

“Happy birthday!” He said with a small, mischievous smile and gave Mike a quick kiss on the lips. “Are you ready?”

Mike made his best effort to temper his excitement and nodded.

“Alright, I’ve got two things for you. Take a seat on the sofa, I’ll be right back.” Will pulled off Mike’s coat and took his bag in a whirlwind of activity, disappearing into the bedroom for a moment.

Mike settled down on the sofa, as commanded.

When Will reappeared Mike took note of his outfit for the first time: Mike’s oversized old University of Illinois at Chicago sweatshirt and a pair of boxers.

“OK,” Will said by way of introduction, producing two brightly colored packages, one small and one large. “Which one do you want to open first?” He perched on the edge of the coffee table, holding one gift in each hand.

“Uhh,” Mike hesitated. “That one,” he grabbed the larger box and began ripping it open impatiently. He paused when he saw the insignia on the side. “Will… Is this?…”

“I know, I know. It’s a lot, but—“

“No, it’s perfect! Oh my God.” Mike tore off the rest of the wrapping paper in disbelief, revealing a brand new Sony PlayStation console. “Thank you!” He leaned forward and kissed Will awkwardly, catching him off guard.

Will giggled, pulling away, face flushed. “Okay, so… The next one is pretty different.”

Mike nodded. “Okay, now I’m extra curious.” He dispatched the wrapping on the small package in one fell swoop, exposing a little black box. He opened it up, not sure what he’d find inside. Nestled in a bit of tissue paper was a large, soft ring. 

“So… I got this at a little shop in Boystown. Basically, it’s supposed to make it easier to last a bit longer during sex. No judgement! Just thought it might be fun,” Will amended, slightly sheepish. “Plus it’s supposed to intensify the orgasm for the wearer,” he added, putting a hand on one of Mike’s knees, making Mike’s cock react with a twitch.

“Can you, um,” Mike licked his lips, his mouth suddenly a bit dry. “Can you show me how to put it on?”

Will grinned and nodded, reaching forward and beginning to unbuckle and unzip Mike’s slacks. He pulled his pants down slightly, Mike raising his hips to make it a bit easier. Will touched him through his boxers, feeling his cock already heavy and warm.

“Are you hard just from this conversation?” Will asked with a wink.

“What? No? I mean… You’re half naked, also.” Will laughed and Mike pouted just a little before breaking into a smile.

“That’s fine. I just feel like our decision has been made for us,” he murmured, slipping his hand through the fly of Mike’s boxers and taking sliding the silicone ring in place.

“What decision is that?”

“What do you want to do first, have sex or play video games?”

Mike blinked. “That’s the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Will started to laugh but it turned into a squeal when Mike grabbed him, pulling him onto his lap.

“But yes, to answer your question, I would like my birthday sex first, thank you.”

“Good. Because I want you to fuck me while wearing your birthday present.” Mike swallowed and laughed weakly, overwhelmed by the resulting surge of arousal. Will stood up and quickly slid out of his boxers. Mike glanced around, but Will reached into the pocket of his hoodie and produced a small bottle of lubricant, handing it to him.

“Woah, mind reader.” Will rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He knelt down and pulled down Mike’s khakis and boxers to his knees. Mike barely had time to wipe the lubricant off his hand before Will was straddling him, kissing him. “Have you been waiting for me to come home to do this?” Mike asked with a curious smile.

“Maybe. I will tell you that I need no preparation.” Mike opened his mouth to laugh but it was cut off by a moan as Will settled onto him. He rocked his hips back and forth experimentally and Mike thought his head might explode.

“God, Will. You’re so—“ Will covered his mouth with his own, kissing him deeply. Mike pushed up and down a few times and relished the feeling of Will twitching against his stomach.

“I won’t—last long—like this—“ Mike panted, looking at Will with a slightly pleading expression. Will smiled.

“You can last for as little or as long as you like,” he murmured, kissing him again. Mike swallowed a moan and tipped his head back, fighting off orgasm for at least another moment.

“Oh-okay,” Mike managed to get out, his hands gripping Will’s ass involuntarily. Will rocked back and forth, kissing his jawline and nipping his neck. Mike’s mind was in complete overdrive, torn between enjoying the moment and having more stamina than his teenaged self.

“Mike, really.” Will kissed his way up to his ear. “You can come, it’s okay. I want you to.”

“R-really?” he practically whimpered.

“Yes,” Will said with a grin. Mike took a sharp inhalation of breath.

“Ahh,” he hissed, bucking his hips a few times before giving in, clutching Will and shuddering.

“Happy birthday,” Will murmured into his ear, kissing his temple.

“Th-thank you,” he exhaled. He took a deep breath and let his head fall back on the sofa. Will stood slowly, gingerly pulling himself off of Mike.

“I’ll be right back,” Will said, running a hand through Mike’s hair. He sat very still, willing his breathing to return to normal. He started to pull his boxers back up when he looked down.

“I’m—I’m still hard?”

“Yeah!” Will said brightly, re-entering the room.

“Is this… the thing?”

“Yeah, that’s what it’s supposed to do.”

“Interesting.” Mike thought for a few moments and then looked up again. “Oh! I think I understand it better now.” Will snorted. “I like it.”

“Me too,” he said, returning to the sofa.

“Your turn?” Mike asked, grinning.

“If you want to.”

“Always,” Mike said, pulling him into a kiss. They embraced for a few moments before Mike flipped him onto his back. He stood, quickly kicking off his work pants and boxers, before returning to the sofa.

“Ready?” Will nodded, and Mike pushed inside, eliciting a moan from both of them. He started with a gentle rhythm, still feeling the buzz of his previous orgasm. Will reached down and started to touch himself.

“Wait,” Mike said. He gently took Will’s wrists and put them above his head. “No hands.”

“Mike,” Will groaned, mild annoyance surfacing below a haze of arousal.

“It’ll be worth it,” he murmured, smiling, covering Will’s lips with his own.

He picked up his pace and Will shifted forward so that Mike was pushing him down into the sofa instead of back into the armrest. They kissed as continuously as Mike could manage, until he pulled away to adjust his position again. 

“Wait,” Will whispered, panting. “Like that.”

“Like this?” Will nodded, vigorously.

“But faster.”

Mike obliged as best he could, his legs trembling.

“Fuck. Mike.”

“I’m trying,” he huffed out, smiling.

Will threw his head back. “Don’t make me laugh,” he said, grinning. “I’m trying to concentrate. You know, without hands.”

Mike rolled his eyes and laughed himself. “My birthday, my rules,” he murmured, kissing Will again, tasting salt on his lips.

“A little—harder?” Will asked, wrapping a hand around the back of Mike’s neck.

“Yeah?” Mike asked, flashing back to earlier days when he was more or less terrified of hurting Will during sex.

“Yes, you won’t break me, I promise.” Mike rolled his eyes, but felt secretly reassured. They fucked for several more minutes, Will becoming increasingly sweaty, his legs and abdomen shaking.

Mike nipped at his neck and whispered in his ear, “close?”

Will swallowed and breathed out, “yes.”  
“Anything I can do?”

Will just pulled him down and kissed him deeply. Mike gripped his ass with both hands and Will moaned into his mouth.

“God—Mike,” Will mumbled, his entire body tensing and shuddering as he came on his stomach. Mike buried his face in Will’s neck, lost in his own orgasm. They were both breathing heavily, Mike trying to keep from collapsing with all of his weight on top of Will. “I love you,” he breathed.

Mike gently pulled out, rolling onto his side, so they were facing one another. He took a big breath and exhaled. Will looked at him and let out a soft laugh. “Your hair,” he murmured in disbelief, reaching up to flatten a couple of errant curls, damp with sweat.

“Admit it. No hands was a success.” Mike grinned, his eyes half closed.

Will just leaned forward and kissed him.

“Did you come too?”

“Yeah.”

“Twice?”

“Yeah,” Mike said again, suddenly mildly self-conscious.

“Impressive,” Will murmured, caressing his face. They kissed again, this time for a few minutes, before slowly pulling away.

“A good birthday gift,” Mike said with a sleepy smile. 

“Oh right,” Will piped up, reaching down and gently removing the silicone ring from Mike, still partially erect. “Apparently you’re not supposed to leave it on for too long.”

“Or what?” Mike asked, taking the ring from Will and inspecting it.

“Uhhh, bad stuff might happen, let’s just leave it at that.”

“Hmm,” Mike said thoughtfully, petting Will’s cheek. “Shower time?”“God, yes.”

In the shower, Mike insisted on going down on Will, so they would be ‘even’ for the day. Will rolled his eyes, but smiled, resisting for a few seconds and insisting it was fine, it was Mike’s birthday, after all. Ultimately he couldn’t stop himself from tangling his fingers in Mike’s hair, relishing the sensation of the warm water on his back, and coming with a yelp of ‘Mike’.

Mike loved that soft, warm feeling after a shower, heat emanating from his skin. He yawned as he sat down on the edge of the bed, toweling off his still-damp hair.

“My kid self would be devastated to know that I got a brand new PlayStation and didn’t play it the first night,” Mike said, falling back onto the mattress, happily exhausted.

Will snorted, rubbing a towel behind his ear. “Your kid self’s head would probably explode if he knew you spent your birthday fucking me, regardless of whether the PlayStation was involved.”

Mike laughed, pulling Will down into the bed. He snuggled close, pressing his nose against Will’s neck. “You’re the perfect birthday present, you know that?”


	2. Work/Life Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sulks about a difficult situation at work before beseeching Mike to soothe him with sex.

Mike hated when Will had a working Saturday. At least at first. As time went on he tried to make the most of it. He’d go for a jog if the weather was agreeable and occasionally he’d even take himself out for a movie, despite the foreignness of requesting a “ticket for one”. 

He’d had one of his better runs in recent memory that morning. He lost himself in the movements, the sensation of his feet hitting the ground, the taking in of breath, and the sweat running rivulets down his neck. The spring sun through the trees dappled the world around him, turning the shaded sidewalks into white light polka-dotted pathways.

The _beep beep beep_ of his wristwatch brought him back to Earth. His 25 minutes were up. He made his way home at a more meandering pace, letting his sweat cool and dry and fantasizing about a hot shower and a cold drink after.

He jogged lightly up the stairs, turned his key in the lock, and hesitated. Mike could sense an ill mood the moment he walked in the door of the apartment.

“Will?” He called out, dropping his Walkman on the kitchen counter and kicking off his running shoes. In the living room the TV was on, but no sign of Will.

He wandered to the bedroom, poking his head inside, finding it empty. He headed back towards the living room and was startled when Will’s head popped up from the other side of the sofa. 

“Oh, hey, I didn’t hear you come in,” Will said, looking sullen. “Sorry if I scared you,” he added.

“It’s cool. I didn’t know you were home already.” Mike leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

Will wrinkled his nose a bit. “Sweaty. You go running?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna hit the shower. Want to join?” Will shook his head and resumed what Mike assumed he’d been doing at least the entire time he’d been out running: watching an old movie and eating his weight in popcorn.

When Mike re-emerged from the bathroom a half hour later, toweling his hair dry, Will was in the same position. He walked over and sat down next to him, picking his feet up and propping them in his lap. “How was work?”

Will winced. “Not great.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Will tipped his head back against the sofa arm. “Maybe.” He was silent for a few beats, then elaborated: “It’s just this new artist Tony’s booked. David Mercer.”

Mike paused for a second. “Is that the guy that was in the _Tribune_ the other week?”

“Yeah. The one who did that show about AIDS victims and said all that bullshit about promiscuity and righteousness.”

“Ugh.”

“And now Tony has him doing a show next week! Can you believe that? Mercer, that homophobic asshole. Why Tony would book him is beyond me. Something about controversy driving traffic.”

“That’s bullshit. Tony is such an ambulance chaser. Or whatever the equivalent is in the art world.”

Mike had always hated Tony, the manager of the art gallery where Will worked. His mannerisms were a weird amalgamation of Chicago arthouse and barroom boxer—a big part of his history, and he had the busted nose to prove it. Tony wasn’t interested in men so far as Mike knew but he had this predatory air about him that made Mike bristle whenever he was around Will.

“I just… Tony knows I’m gay. And now I have to work with Mercer for the next two weeks, helping him show his shitty trauma porn and guide people around the show like I don’t hate everything it stands for.” Will was fuming and clearly had been for some time. 

Mike reached over and pulled Will into his lap. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

They cuddled on the sofa for a while until Mike started to get hungry, then ate a haphazard dinner of cold pizza in front of the TV. Will seemed cheered by Mike’s closeness and the knowledge that he had 3 full days away from Tony and the gallery to relax and reset.

When they settled in for bed, Will’s restlessness reappeared. He squirmed and struggled to be still until Mike abandoned his reading and asked what was wrong.

“I don’t know. I just… Want to get out of my head for a while.” Mike nodded sympathetically, petting Will’s hair. Will shifted upward and buried his face in Mike’s neck. They lie still for a while until Will started kissing him there and pressing himself into Mike’s side.

“Something I can do for you?” Mike asked with a smile. 

“Maybe,” Will sighed. “Can you fuck me until I’m not sad anymore?” 

“Will,” Mike said with a concerned frown. Will pouted. “That doesn’t sound like a healthy reason to have sex.”

“C’mon, Mike. Sex doesn’t always have to be healthy. What about, like, the junk food of sex? That’s okay sometimes, right?” He laughed.

“I’m sorry you’re sad, love. It’s a tough situation.” Will sighed and lay his head down on Mike’s chest, quiet again for a while until he reached down and started touching Mike through his pants. He laughed, but could feel heat pooling in his abdomen, his cock getting heavy.

“Can we have sex, though, really? I just want to feel close to you,” Will said in a small voice. Mike nodded.

“Yeah,” he said softly, pulling him close for a kiss.

They kissed for several minutes, Mike holding Will tightly, periodically grinding their hips together. Will reached down and unzipped Mike’s pants and slid his hand down the front of his boxers. He inhaled sharply at the touch.

Mike slipped his hands into Will’s pajama pants, making a small, amused sound when he discovered he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He grabbed his ass with one hand and slipped the other between his thighs.

Mike pressed a kiss onto his cheek, his jawline, and down his neck. He pushed his t-shirt up, exposing his stomach and chest and giving his nipple a small lick, eliciting a laugh from Will. He dragged his fingers along his abdomen as he slid downward, before pulling down Will’s pajama bottoms and exposing his cock, flushed warm and pink with arousal.

He wrapped one hand around the base, taking him in his mouth, as he reached around with his other hand, sliding his fingers between his thighs and opening him up. He swirled his tongue around Will’s glans, darting it along the frenulum. Will ran his fingers through his hair and moaned softly into the bedsheets.

“Why are you so—good at that—“ Will choked out.

“It’s easy. I like the way you taste,” Mike said with a smile. Will just stared down at him in disbelieving wonder, his eyes half closed. “Want to come like this?”

Will shook his head. “No, I want you to fuck me. Please. I’m ready.” Mike felt his own cock react, twitching in his boxers.

Will reached into the side table and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, while Mike shifted to the top of the bed, still stroking Will. Will pushed Mike’s boxers down and took him in his hand, first slicking him up, then himself. Mike pushed their hips together, playfully taking them both in his hand and pumping them together.

“Remember when that was basically all we’d ever do?” He asked grinding against Will.

“Yeah, I remember someone being too nervous to have proper sex for more than a year after we got together.”

Mike stuck his tongue out. “Nothing wrong with taking it slow.”

“Mmhmm.” Will pushed him on his back, kissing him and rubbing himself against his hip. “Can I be on top?” He asked, reaching down to stroke Mike.

“God, yes.”

Will straddled his stomach and Mike reached around, sliding two fingers inside. “Fuck,” Will moaned. “I’m ready, really, I want you.” Mike took a deep breath and swallowed, nodding.

Will lifted himself up and settled down on Mike with a slowness that made them both moan and Will’s cock twitch several times. Mike set his jaw, resisting the urge to buck his hips before Will was ready.

“Okay, you’re in control,” he said, smiling up at Will, wiggling his hips just a little. Will leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

The rhythm was a slow back and forth, and Mike reached down to stroke Will at a pace to match. He could feel them both grow tense, Will’s cock leaking slightly onto his stomach.

“I want to come together,” Will whispered in his ear. Mike’s cock throbbed inside him and Will exhaled sharply.

“O-okay. I’m—ready when you are—“ Mike murmured, and Will smiled, pulling back to look him in the eyes

“Grip me—a little harder—“ Will said softly, breathing heavily as Mike obliged. 

“You f-feel so amazing,” Mike whispered, giving him a series of quick kisses. 

“Mike, I’m…” He swallowed and tipped his head forward onto Mike’s. “I’m really close.”

“God, me too.” He pushed up into Will a couple of times, making them both moan.

“Ahh,” Will breathed. “You’ll make me come if you do that again,” he murmured, looking into Mike’s eyes.

Mike gripped Will’s ass with his free hand, thrusting up into him until he felt him spasm around his cock.

“Mike,” Will moaned, his body shaking as he spilled onto Mike’s stomach.

“Oh, God, Will—“ Mike thrust a few more times into Will before releasing his cock, grabbing his hips and coming inside him.

Will fell forward onto him, both of them breathing heavily. Mike started to shift to pull out but Will held him in place.

“No, wait. Stay in for a few minutes?” Mike nodded, wrapping his arms around Will and kissing his forehead. Mike ran his hands along Will’s back as he nuzzled his face against his neck. They lie still for a minute or two, Mike on the verge of drifting off to sleep.

Will shifted a bit and moved to kiss him deeply, rocking lightly back and forth, making Mike moan into his mouth. The static like buzz of his recent orgasm still coursing through his dick felt raw and overwhelming.

“Do you think… Um, do you think you could come again?” Will asked against Mike’s lips, his tone slightly sheepish.

“You want to keep going?” Mike asked between kisses. Will nodded. “I think I can do that,” he said softly, rubbing Will’s arms, licking his way into Will’s mouth.

They kissed for several minutes, tongues sliding together, Will gently tugging Mike’s hair. When Will sat back up Mike whimpered a bit at the loss of contact, but it was quickly forgotten as Will dragged his fingernails across Mike’s chest and down his stomach.

Will reached behind himself with one hand, touching Mike’s balls and the underside of his cock lightly, while he took himself in his other hand and began to stroke his cock to full size.

“T-tell me how you’re feeling,” Mike rasped, suddenly realizing how dry his throat had become. 

“So good,” Will murmured, eyes closed. “I love riding you.” Mike squirmed, his arousal surging back.

“I like when you’re in control,” Mike breathed out, sliding his hands up Will’s thighs. 

Will leaned back slightly, angling himself on Mike’s rapidly hardening cock. “God, I love feeling you grow inside me. It’s like—“ Will moaned as Mike shifted beneath him, momentarily losing his train of thought. “It’s like I think you’re full size and then you stretch me even more.”

Mike pushed himself up on his elbows before shifting again so he was fully upright, grabbing Will’s ass and kissing him sloppily. Will returned his embrace, momentarily releasing his dick and wrapping his arms around Mike’s shoulders. “I’m never as hard as when I’m inside you,” Mike murmured against Will’s mouth.

“Fuck, Mike,” Will moaned into his mouth, digging his fingernails into Mike’s shoulders. “Can you—Can you take over? But—just—don’t pull out, okay?”

Mike nodded, shifting to the edge of the bed, carefully flipping them around so that Will was on his back, Mike standing over him. Will reflexively wrapped his legs around Mike’s waist, and he thrust into him a few times, teasing. “What now, my prince?” Mike asked with a wink.

Will laughed—a strange sensation with Mike buried inside him—and lightly smacked Mike’s arm. “Just fuck me until I ask you to stop, okay?”

“Bossy today,” Mike said with a smile, leaning down to cover Will’s mouth with his own. He pulled back and slammed back in to Will a few times, eliciting several breathy moans. “Like that?”

Will nodded. “Deep, please.” Mike started a slow but steady rhythm and reached down to stroke Will’s dick but he stopped him. “Not yet. I want a long one.”

“Maybe I should have worn a condom,” Mike murmured between kisses.

“You’ll just have to control yourself,” Will smiled against Mike’s lips.

“What if I just came right now?”

“Don’t you dare,” Will reached down and smacked his ass.

“Oh, Will,” Mike moaned, feigning impending orgasm.

“You’re so ridiculous,” Will laughed again and pulled Mike closer. “Kiss me, idiot.”

“As you wish.”

They kissed languorously, tongues sliding together, their embrace gently jostled by the snap of Mike’s hips. Mike slowed his rhythm periodically, grinding his hips against Will, then picking up speed, using more forceful and more shallow thrusts. These intervals always made Will moan and squirm and claw and Mike’s shoulders in a way he found completely irresistible. 

In a slow moment Mike pulled back, standing up to full height. He observed Will’s flushed face, chest, and abdomen, the sheen of sweat, and the pool of precome on his stomach where his neglected erection lay red and throbbing.

“God, you look so good,” Mike sighed in this wistful sort of way. Will looked up at him, dazed, lips swollen and eyes at half mast and Mike thought he might lose it right then. “I wanna make you come. You look ready,” he murmured, eyes trailing down to his cock. He reached out and ran his fingers along the underside, teasing the head with his thumb.

“Not—Not yet,” Will whined. Mike laughed softly, reaching up to stroke Will’s cheek.

“Are you sure?” Will nodded.

“I want it from behind, then—then I want to come.” Mike swallowed a surge of arousal, reaching down to briefly cinch the base of his cock with his thumb and forefinger.

They shifted awkwardly, Will still insisting Mike stay inside. Finally Will was bracing himself against the side of the bed, Mike standing behind him. Mike began a gentle rhythm, his hands on Will’s hips. He could tell Will was close to orgasm, his whole body was trembling.

“Can I touch you?” Mike asked, sliding one hand around to grip Will’s cock.

“Yes, yes, please,” Will moaned, pressing his face into the mattress. He was almost crying with relief when Mike began jerking him off, still using a light touch, aware that Will was likely oversensitive at this stage. “Mike, Mike, Mike,” he whined, pushing back against him.

“Are you okay, love?”

Will nodded and then said in a desperate sort of whisper, “I’m okay, I’m okay.”

“Should we stop?”

“No,” Will said quickly. “No, I really, really need to come, I’m just… Feeling a lot.”

“What can I do to help?” Mike asked, stroking his back.

“I don’t know,” Will said pitifully. Mike reached down and pulled Will up so they were standing together and kissed the back of his neck.

“We’ll get you there,” Mike murmured into his ear. He reached down and began stroking Will again, gently pushing into him in short little thrusts. “I know you want to come for me,” he whispered, lightly grazing the soft skin of Will’s neck with his teeth.

“God, Mike, I do. I really do. I want—I want to come on your cock—“ Will let out a little cry as Mike gave him a slightly deeper thrust. 

Mike wrapped his arm around Will’s chest, lightly tweaking his nipple. “Do you want me to come inside you?”

Will turned his head so their cheeks were pressed together and he nodded. “Yes, yes, please. Fill me up, please. I need it.” 

Mike felt Will clench around him and he moaned involuntarily. “God, you feel so good. You—You’re gonna make me come soon.” Mike could feel his legs beginning to quake, his balls drawing tight against him. Will ground down against him and Mike gasped. “I don’t—I don’t think I can hold off much longer, Will…”

Will whined and put his hand over Mike’s, urging him to stroke him faster and grip him more tightly. Internally Mike was coming apart, rapidly losing control.

“Fuck. Fuck, I c—I can’t—I’m coming,” Mike moaned loudly, releasing his grip on Will’s dick and grabbing hold of his hips with both hands, thrusting erratically into him, his legs shaking. “Oh God… Shit.” He tipped his head forward onto the top of Will’s shoulder, breathing heavily. “I just came like a … river inside you. Fuck. I can barely stand my legs are shaking so much.” 

Will craned his neck around and kissed Mike sloppily, reaching up to grip the side of his neck, dragging his fingernails across his skin.

“Did you come?” Mike breathed, as soon as their lips parted. Will shook his head and Mike frowned. “What can I do?”

“Can you… Um. Can you use your mouth?”

“Always,” Mike said with a grin. He reached down and slowly and gently pulled out of Will, who still gasped a bit when the head popped out. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just a bit tender. I think that might have been the longest you’ve ever been inside me.” Will grabbed a towel from the floor and sat down on top of it on the side of the bed. “God,” he glanced at the clock. “We’ve been having sex for like 2 hours.”

Mike laughed, kneeling down in front of Will, gently rubbing his thighs, leaning forward to press kisses along his abdomen.

“Are you sure you still want to blow me? Enter the mythical third hour of sex?”

“Any time, any place,” Mike leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips. “You ask me, I want it.”

Will flushed a bit, despite everything, and looked as though he was about to say something but it was lost in a moan as Mike took the deeply blushing head of his cock into his mouth. Mike swallowed him down as deeply as he could, cupping his balls with one hand and massaging his pubic mound with the other. 

“Do you want fingers?” Mike asked, pulling off or a moment.

“J-just one. Can you, um, try to find my—“

“Definitely,” Mike murmured, pulling him a bit closer to the edge of the bed. Sliding a finger inside Will was remarkably easy, between the lube, sweat, and ample quantities of Mike’s come—not to mention the stretch he’d achieved after having Mike inside him for over an hour. The salaciousness of it was enough to make Mike’s mostly spent cock twitch.

Mike took Will in his mouth once more as he adjusted his pose a bit, angling his finger for Will’s prostate. He made a few cursory sweeps and then…

“Fuck! That’s it, Jesus, that spot…” Will moaned and fell back on the bed, covering his mouth with one hand and burying the other in Mike’s hair.

Will descended into a mostly unintelligible stream of moans and whimpers and vulgar demands followed by Mike’s name, all muffled by his fingers. Mike could feel Will’s body trembling beneath him, his cock impossibly hot in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around the shaft. 

Beneath him Will’s toes curled against the carpet and his legs grew taught. He pulled his hand from Mike’s hair and frantically tapped him on the shoulder—his usual warning that he was about to come. Mike hummed around his cock in acknowledgment and took him all the way inside. 

Mike choked as Will’s come hit the back of his throat, struggling to swallow as quickly as it filled his mouth. He swallowed and swallowed until there was nothing left and he continued to hold Will in his mouth until the pulsing of his orgasm faded and he grew soft. Mike let him slip out and placed a kiss on the head of his cock before sliding up next to him on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, kissing the corner of Will’s jaw.

Will looked over at him and Mike felt a little surge of affection at his totally wrecked appearance. “I feel like everything inside me has just been…” he made a sort of exploding gesture with his hands before dropping them back to the mattress.

Mike smiled and kissed his temple. “Is that good?”

“It’s good. It’s very good. I feel… Very good.”

“That’s good,” Mike said softly, laughing. “I think I swallowed like a gallon of your come, you know.”

“Mike!” Will put his hands over his face, mildly embarrassed, but laughing just the same. He sighed happily and let his arms fall behind his head. “Speaking of gallons of come… I definitely need to take a shower and do some cleaning.”

“Hmm. It’s late. You sure you don’t want to just go to bed?” Mike asked, yawning.

Will stuck his tongue out. “I don’t want to get the sheets dirty, though.”

“I don’t know, I think most of it came out on the towel…”

“Mike!” Will laughed again and smacked his shoulder. “Ok, I’m showering. Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.”

Mike sighed good-naturedly and crawled into bed, throwing the towel and discarded underwear into the nearby hamper. When Will came back he was barely conscious, but awake enough to pull him close and snuggle up to him.

“Thanks for the junk food sex marathon,” Will whispered, taking Mike’s hand and kissing his knuckles. The last thing he remembered before drifting off was giggling against the back of Will’s neck.


End file.
